


Жизнь на лету

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Clothing Kink, Humor, M/M, Male Pole Dance, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Золотые мини-шорты фаната группы «АBBA». Грёбаный стыд. Если бы ребята Дина ко всему прочему ещё и узнали, кем работает Эггзи, точно убили бы, решив, что он какая-нибудь шлюха или стриптизёр. Или стриптезёр-шлюха".<br/>АУ (Валентайн и Газель оказались хорошими ребятами и открыли свой ночной клуб, Ланселота не располовинило, а жизнь Гэри «Эггзи» Анвина сложилась совсем иначе); вольное обращение с матчастью (особенно с тонкостями получения прав опеки в Великобритании и азами male pole dance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь на лету

**Author's Note:**

> Для понимания, как выглядит male pole dance (и лучше не путать со стриптизом) можно в следующих видео: 1) https://youtu.be/wjXTzYXYTJ4 2) https://youtu.be/1lmejPu2CPk 3) не совсем оно, но уж очень красиво https://youtu.be/vgT96xhxj4M
> 
> Бета: **cripple**
> 
> **Арт от богической LiaBatman:**   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

**Часть I. Эггзи**

**Сейчас**

Эггзи бежал с такой скоростью, что практически мог почувствовать вонь, которая исходила от плавящихся подошв его кроссовок. Он опаздывал на выступление, и, словно этого было мало, под глазом у него уродливой кляксой расплывался здоровенный фингал.

Если бы Эггзи повезло (что казалось очень маловероятным), и Газель была в хорошем настроении, возможно, она наложила бы ему какой-нибудь замысловатый грим.

Вряд ли ему могло повезти, а сам он был не в состоянии скрыть это дерьмо на лице.

Эггзи перепрыгнул через мусорный бак, а затем, ухватившись за трубу, перемахнул высокий сетчатый забор. Бежать переулками было опасно, но ещё накладнее было опаздывать: учёба и квартира сами себя не оплатят.

Эггзи, задыхаясь, кивнул охраннику у чёрного входа, и тот без лишних вопросов пропустил его, открывая массивную дверь. Едва успев увернуться от пролетающей мимо зарёванной официантки, которая, похоже, рвалась покурить на улице, чтобы успокоить нервы, Эггзи, наконец, оказался перед дверью их с Газель гримёрки. До выступления оставалось ещё пятнадцать минут, возможно, Эггзи успел бы привести себя в порядок.

Он открыл дверь и разочарованно выдохнул: Газель не было. По всей видимости, та снова зависала у Валентайна в кабинете, обсуждая с ним что-то очень важное. Вроде цвета салфеток к новым фирменным коктейлям или того, как заманить к ним в клуб для рекламы принцессу Тильду. На кой чёрт она им сдалась, Эггзи не знал. По его мнению, какая-нибудь популярная певичка или рокер стали бы куда лучшим пиаром, чем монаршая особа даже не из их страны.

Быстро раздевшись, Эггзи облил себя из бутылки с минералкой и протёрся чистым полотенцем. Лицо он уже не смог бы привести в божеский вид, а вот стать менее вонючим и потным ещё оставалось ему по силам. Надев шорты для выступления, он оглядел себя. Видок у него был тот ещё.

Как есть — нищий пацан, подобранный на помойке. Взъерошенный, с подбитым глазом и в шортах, по виду которых можно было бы сказать, что их нашли в мусорном контейнере какого-то безумного квира.

Золотые мини-шорты фаната группы «АBBA». Грёбаный стыд. Если бы ребята Дина ко всему прочему ещё и узнали, кем работает Эггзи, точно бы убили, решив, что он какая-нибудь шлюха или стриптизёр. Или стриптезёр-шлюха.

Дверь открылась с пинка и с жутким грохотом. Одна из бесчисленных засценных феечек с планшетом в руках (то ли Алитея, то ли Аливия), миниатюрная снаружи, но на деле цепкая как бульдог, скептически осмотрела Эггзи с ног до головы.

— Отстойно выглядишь, — она посмотрела на часы, а затем в бумаги, прикреплённые к планшету. — Твой выход через пять минут.

Она испарилась раньше, чем Эггзи успел хоть что-то сказать. Он ещё пару секунд стоял в каком-то отупении, наконец полностью восстанавливая дыхание. В коридоре даже через шум музыки из клуба было слышно, как эта фея-бульдог кричит по рации на кого-то из ребят, работающих с освещением.

Эггзи выдохнул и подошёл к шкафчикам, чтобы достать свою «обувь» для выступления. Чувство юмора у Валентайна было специфическим. Эггзи шлёпнулся на стул, чтобы намотать это подобие греческих сандалий себе на ноги. На деле пара «обуви» была просто двумя золотыми лентами с декоративными крыльями на каждой.

Пару раз Эггзи особенно смачно выругался, потому что правильно намотать ленты не получалось. Крылья всё время скручивало куда-то вниз и внутрь. Уже совсем отчаявшись, он завязал их кое-как, и неожиданно получилось идеально: крыло на каждой ноге отходило прямо от щиколотки и устремлялось наверх и вбок. Возможно, это даже выглядело бы забавно, если бы не блестело, как сказочная гейская пыль. 

— Дерьмо, — буркнул он себе под нос, понимая, что снова опаздывает.

Он выбежал из гримёрки как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать голос Валентайна, который не любил сидеть у себя в кабинете и почти всем занимался сам — даже объявлением номеров.

— И то, зачем многие леди посещают наш прекрасный клуб пятничным вечером, — шепеляво раздавался из динамиков голос Валентайна, перекрывающий приглушённую перед выступлением музыку. — И не только леди.

Валентайн выдержал паузу, после которой начали раздаваться одобрительные женские крики. Эггзи, стоя за сценой, напоследок проверил свои шорты и крылья на лодыжках, чувствуя себя крайне глупо. Он быстро нанёс стоящую на ящике из-под аппаратуры пудру для работы с шестом на руки.

Видимо, день и правда был просто ужасный, потому что она оказалась везде. Он испачкал даже лицо, но не стал оттираться, потому что знал, что это уже бесполезно.

— Встречайте, сегодня вас будет радовать своим танцем на пилоне Гермес! — возбуждённо прокричал Валентайн.

Народ в клубе захлопал так, что Эггзи невольно дёрнулся. На самом деле, он не стеснялся выступать, не смущался своего тела, никакой рефлексивной чуши, но сама ситуация, в которой он вынужден был носить эти шорты, порядком выбивала его из колеи. Эггзи разминал плечи, поочередно поднимая перед собой руки, пока настраивали свет и звук. Толпа заметно притихла, а Эггзи напоминал себе, что ему всегда нравилась чёртова гимнастика, что несмотря ни на что ему и сейчас нравилось это ощущение полёта, которое давал ему пол-дэнс.

Если забить на толпу перед сценой и на то, что его часто путали со стриптизёром, а также на неоднозначное освещение в фирменной расцветке клуба (розовый, фиолетовый и синий), от которого у Эггзи слезились глаза, и которое сейчас было как нельзя кстати для маскировки его разбитого лица — всё было не так уж и плохо.

Один из работников за сценой, появившийся будто из ниоткуда (кажется, это был Джеймс), впихнул ему в руки трость для выступления в виде золотистого жезла с крыльями («Кадуцей», — голосом одного вечно недовольного всем джентльмена подсказало сознание).

Зазвучали первые аккорды трека для выступления, и Эггзи, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, выбежал на сцену. Столпившийся на танцполе и около бара народ разразился приветственными криками.

Эггзи перестал думать обо всём, остановившись посередине сцены, ровно между двух шестов для выступления. Он улыбнулся, прокрутив трость, стараясь повернуть голову так, чтобы было не видно правую половину лица, хотя он понимал, что этот номер не пройдет, и люди всё равно заметят его синяк.

Сразу несколько прожекторов были направлены на него. Эггзи физически чувствовал взгляды всех этих выпивших или даже обдолбанных людей на своём теле: на груди, на ногах, на лице и на члене, обтянутом ужасно узкими шортами.

Пора было уже попросить у Валентайна-зови-меня-Ви нормальные костюмы для номера. Или прибавку к зарплате.

Эггзи сцепил кисти в замок, опираясь на трость, начал поочередно приподнимать плечи в такт музыке, ожидая смены темпа. Он как раз подкинул трость в воздух после резкого вступления ударных, чтобы поймать её в полете, прокрутить несколько раз между пальцами правой руки, а потом эффектно развернуться спиной к сцене, когда мир начал уходить у него из-под ног, а сердце пропустило удар.

Газель называла такую демонстрацию со всех сторон «гриль под прожекторами», «похотливая прожарка взглядами», «осмотр товара». Это всегда вызывало массу, мягко говоря, не самых приятных чувств, от которых избавляешься только к середине танца, но сегодня это было особенно невыносимо.

Именно во время этого демонстративного поворота Эггзи бросил взгляд на столики для привилегированных гостей клуба на втором ярусе чуть дальше бара.

— Блядь, — сказал он, перекинув трость из руки в руку и подходя к одному из шестов.

Он чудом не выронил жезл, но рефлексы сработали отлично, подгоняемые страхом потерять эту работу. Несмотря на внезапное появление в клубе «V» мистера Харта, шоу должно было продолжаться.

**За шесть месяцев до этого**

Всё началось с разбитой тачки, полицейского участка и звонка по номеру с медали отца, после смерти которого жизнь Эггзи и так сложно было даже назвать нормальной. После того, как мистер Харт вытащил его из тюрьмы и уложил половину парней Дина, то она и вовсе стала полнейшим дерьмом.

Эггзи пришлось бежать от Дина, как будто он не мог постоять за себя. Будто не было всех этих месяцев военной подготовки и уличных драк, в которых он научился давать сдачи. Возможно, потому что Эггзи с самого детства жил с таким мусором как Дин, это стало таким логичным — бежать. 

— Прошу, Эггзи, называй меня Гарри, — с мягкой улыбкой сказал мистер Харт, сидя на диване в ателье «Кингсмен».

Эггзи засунул руки в карманы и подошёл к нему, чтобы под приглашающий кивок сесть на диван. Он готов был поспорить, что этот предмет мебели стоил куда дороже, чем всё, что было в его квартире. Он недоверчиво покосился на Харта, который вращал в руках бокал с каким-то дорогим бухлом.

— И что теперь? — спросил Эггзи, разглядывая пальцы Гарри.

— Если бы у нас в службе было вакантное место, я предложил бы тебя на роль кандидата, — Гарри поставил пустой бокал на столик. — Но, к сожалению, такой возможности сейчас нет. Может, через пару лет, когда наш глава отправится на заслуженный отдых, место освободится.

Эггзи приподнял брови, потому что он не совсем понимал, о чём говорил Харт. Тем не менее, мысль о том, что помощи ему теперь ждать неоткуда — Дин и его дружки точно грохнут его, стоит ему лишь появиться на пороге сейчас — заставляла его до боли сжимать кулаки.

— До этого времени я бы хотел, чтобы ты продолжил своё обучение. Получил образование, лучше всего юридическое, — Гарри продолжал невозмутимо говорить, чуть растягивая слова, словно не нёс такую несусветную чушь, а говорил нечто действительно стоящее.

Эггзи хмыкнул, скривив рот. Он отвернулся, разглядывая светильники, висящие на стенах в ателье. В голове у него было пусто, на душе — совершенно погано, а пальцы аномально горячо покалывало от желания сделать что-то неопределённое. Его жизнь только что перевернулась с ног на голову, а всё о чём он мог думать — это то, сколько же стоила статуэтка, стоящая на одном из комодов. И если она стоила прилично, то — можно ли было спереть её незаметно?

— Если вы не заметили, мистер Харт, — Эггзи перевёл взгляд на картину в позолоченной раме, — я не могу себе этого позволить. И зачем бы мне это было нужно?

Гарри вздохнул. Он давно следил за младшим Анвином, каждые полгода проверяя его успехи, и поэтому прекрасно знал, что Эггзи — парень способный и очень любящий свою семью. Этим он напоминал Гарри Ли. Такой же безбашенный и самоотверженный, пускай его самоотверженность и граничила с глупостью, но она была искренней.

А ещё Эггзи был упрямым, и это всё усложняло.

— Если ты получишь образование и устроишься на приличную работу, Гэри, — Гарри слегка наклонил голову, разглядывая заострившийся от напряжения профиль Эггзи, — ты сможешь забрать Дэйзи. Органы опеки точно будут на твоей стороне в таком случае. И я думаю, что в такой ситуации твоя мать наконец оставит Дина.

Эггзи резко повернул голову, переставая прицениваться к окружающим его вещам. От раздражения у него между бровей залегла складка, а взгляд стал каким-то больным и агрессивным. Он уже открыл рот, нервно облизав губы, чтобы — Гарри было это очевидно — начать вываливать кучу аргументов в пользу того, что у него ни черта не выйдет.

— Я могу помочь тебе с учёбой, — Гарри не дал Эггзи шанса заговорить. — Нашей службе требуются курьеры и помощники извне для выполнения некоторых поручений. Их зарплаты обычно хватает на то, чтобы снимать квартиру и прилично жить. Мы берём только проверенных людей, но, полагаю, что ты уже доказал свою преданность общему делу. И я думаю, ты заинтересован в этой работе.

Гарри серьёзно смотрел на Эггзи, всё ещё раздражённо уставившегося на его лицо. Харт хотел бы предложить Эггзи денег на обучение, потому что знал, что зарплаты курьера в Кингсмен не хватит на новую жизнь для Анвина. Но он также прекрасно понимал, что Эггзи откажется от этих денег. Так тот был воспитан когда-то, таким остался и сейчас.

К сожалению, Гарри пока не знал, как найти компромисс. Но если Эггзи согласится хотя бы на эту сделку, то он обязательно что-нибудь придумает.

Гарри видел, что Эггзи был потерян в этот момент.

Тот думал о матери и сестрёнке, которые остались один на один с Дином. И ведь Эггзи знал, что ма не уйдёт от этого мудака, пока нет никаких гарантий для Дэйзи. Всё это было чертовски сложно обмозговать, когда в голове всё ещё звенела какофония из бешеного лая Дина и умоляющих криков матери.

— Через два года ты сможешь приступить к практике помощника, — продолжал Гарри, будто не обращая внимания на молчание Эггзи. — И мы сможем подать документы. Нам важно, чтобы всё было официально, чтобы Дэйзи не смогли забрать. И ты должен понимать, что в полицию теперь тебе попадать нельзя.

Два года. Эггзи не выдержал и тяжело выдохнул скопившийся в лёгких воздух. Он даже не заметил, как перестал дышать. Два года. У него никогда не было таких долгосрочных планов, разве что в детстве. Да у него и возможностей никогда не было для этих самых планов. Эггзи жил сегодняшним днём, будущее всегда казалось призрачным и размытым и, по большому счёту, никогда ничего хорошего не сулило.

— Я помогу тебе, — уверенно сказал Гарри.

«Два года», — продолжало метаться назойливой мухой в голове Эггзи. Для него это было слишком долго. Невыносимо долго.

— Зачем это вам? — наконец подал голос Эггзи.

Его в действительности это не интересовало. Он был почти уверен, что всё это вроде психотерапевтического приёма. Очередной обманки, чтобы заставить его поверить в то, что он ещё сможет нормально жить. Всё это — чистой воды надувательство. Возможно, зря он позвонил по этому номеру с медали. Лучше бы отсидел, так, похоже, было бы безопаснее. И для него, и для ма с Дэйзи.

— Я уже говорил, что обязан твоему отцу, — Гарри легко пожал плечами. — Обязан жизнью. И пришло время возвращать долг.

Гарри снова поднял бокал со столика и сделал глоток. Виски — его любимый — отчего-то неприятно обожёг язык. Видимо, вторя обжигающим совесть мыслям. Слишком уж он затянул с возвращением этого самого долга. Думать нужно было раньше, но он так завертелся на своей работе, что пропустил тот момент, когда жизнь Анвинов окончательно пошла под откос.

Отговорка с работой была так себе, и Гарри прекрасно осознавал это.

— Ладно, — Эггзи неожиданно улыбнулся, заёрзав и скрипя обивкой дивана под собой. — Можно попробовать. Терять-то мне уже нечего.

**За четыре месяца до этого**

Гарри не обманул. И это, пожалуй, было самым странным, что случалось с Эггзи за всю его сознательную жизнь.

Он снимал лофт недалеко от центра Лондона за какие-то смешные деньги, потому что владелец дома был чем-то обязан Кингсмен. Этот престарелый индус в тюрбане слегка напоминал педофила. Чем он мог быть обязан шпионской службе, Эггзи предпочитал не задумываться — ему и без этого знания проблем хватало.

Квартира была настолько крохотной, что едва вмешала в себя стол, шкаф и кровать. Кухней он почти не пользовался, а ванная комната давно просила капитального ремонта, но Эггзи всё равно здесь нравилось. Он был почти счастлив. Скорее всего, потому, что он впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя свободным. Он даже пригласил к себе Гарри в первую неделю.

— Тут мило, — сказал он, сидя на стуле так, будто старался ничего вокруг ненароком не задеть.

Эггзи тогда почему-то было смешно. Он не знал, что сделал Гарри, но его зачислили в колледж после того, как он сдал экзамены отдельно ото всех, уже в то время, как у остальных начался учебный семестр. Опоздал на занятия почти на месяц, затянув ещё и с оформлением кредита.

Именно поэтому сейчас он почти ни черта не понимал из того, что они проходили. Каждая лекция превращалась в головную боль. Единственной отрадой во всём этом безумии, наполненном учебниками и разговорами богатеньких снобов о философии в перерывах между парами, стала Рокси.

— Ты дашь мне свои конспекты? — Эггзи заискивающе улыбнулся, смотря, как Рокси роется в своей сумке.

В её сумке умещалось столько всего, что порой действительно казалось, что у неё там волшебным образом спрятан целый шкаф, заполненный книгами, конспектами, ручками, яблоками и пособиями по юриспруденции, очевидно пока ещё слишком продвинутыми для чтения на их курсе. Рокси была единственной, кто с ним действительно разговаривал. 

— Ты что, снова проспал первую пару? Профессор Куинс когда-нибудь тебя убьёт, серьёзно, — Рокси театрально вздохнула. — Так и вижу, как он втыкает свою ручку тебе в глаз.

— Зато щёлкать ей постоянно перестанет, — Эггзи хохотнул. — К тому же, в отличие от вас, обладателей серебряных ложек в заду, я вынужден работать на двух работах, чтобы оплатить своё обучение. Иногда я не высыпаюсь. Не вам меня судить, мисс.

Рокси недовольно цокнула языком, но, покачав головой, протянула Эггзи свои записи. Пока тот фотографировал на телефон листы, исписанные каллиграфическим почерком Рокс, та отправила ему на почту слайды, которая сама успела отснять на лекции.

— В следующий раз буду просто снимать для тебя видео, — Рокси покачала головой, глядя, как Эггзи щурится, пытаясь разобрать, что написано на одном из листов. — Всё равно ты безнадёжен.

Эггзи благодарно кивнул, раздумывая, не расцеловать ли Рокси при всех, потому что если бы не она — он точно вылетел бы в первую же неделю своего обучения. Но, вспомнив о том, как начнёт после этого вести себя кучка снобов, с которыми ему теперь посчастливилось учиться на одном потоке, резко передумал. Они были теми ещё говнюками. Может, происхождение и подарило им умение красиво говорить, но смысл сказанного вечно пах, как помои со Смит-стрит.

Да даже там воняло меньше: такие высказывания о чужих родственниках редко себе позволяли, если говорить начистоту. Как минимум потому, что могло и в глаз прилететь, ляпни ты что-нибудь не то про чужую мамку.

Здешние богатенькие мальчики и девочки были непугаными, поэтому крайне вежливо, почти литературно говорили друг о друге всякую дрянь.

— Кстати, — Рокси посмотрела на часы, — во сколько у тебя приём?

— В половину пятого, — Эггзи продолжал фотографировать конспекты, размышляя о том, что мир богатых людей — тот ещё гадюшник.

Даже странно, что Рокси умудрилась остаться нормальной в этом кровосмесительном бардаке благословенной аристократии.

— Сейчас без десяти четыре. Мне кажется, что ты опаздываешь, — Рокси поморщилась, смотря, как Эггзи с выражением чистого ужаса на лице, срывается с места, запихивая все свои вещи в рюкзак на бегу.

— Спасибо, я тебе напишу! — крикнул Эггзи уже на выходе из аудитории, выскакивая за дверь, даже не обернувшись.

На благотворительный аукцион в помощь голодающим детям стран Африки лучше было не опаздывать. Не то чтобы Эггзи очень им сочувствовал. Нет, он считал, что и в Англии голодающих детей хватает, но толстосумы обещали хорошо заплатить за один вечер официантом, поэтому он бежал так, будто и впрямь спасёт всех этих деток из страны третьего мира.

К тому же, Гарри попросил его проследить за одним из благотворителей — редактором нового журнала с броским названием «Man from Spy». Со слов Харта, этот мужик мог быть как-то замешан в делах с итальянской мафией.

Эггзи, чуть не врезавшись в профессора Куинса, выбежал в холл. Он теперь постоянно опаздывал. Казалось, что ещё немного, и он совсем забудет, каково это — просто ходить.

Дни летели с огромной скоростью, и он летел вместе с ними, стараясь не отставать.

**За три месяца до этого**

Гарри появлялся в жизни Эггзи не так уж и часто: яркими вспышками джентльменских нравоучений и каких-то ехидных улыбок. Харт рассказывал Эггзи о том, как живут ма и Дэйзи, словно старался устроить всё так, чтобы тот не лез к Дину.

Эггзи и не лез. К своему удивлению, он понимал, что у него просто не хватало на это времени — только на пару скомканных звонков ма за прошедшие три месяца. У него хватало времени на злость.

И теперь у него была цель.

Обычно с Гарри они встречались в ателье. Сидели на том же диване, что и в первый свой «серьёзный» разговор.

Иногда Гарри предлагал Эггзи выпить, и они молча пили дорогущий виски из дорогущих бокалов.

Харт каждый раз рассказывал что-то новое. Куда реже, видимо, пребывая в хорошем настроении, он вспоминал старые задания, во время которых он, как минимум, спасал мир. Эггзи не знал, врал ли он или действительно был чем-то вроде супергероя. Хотя, судя по тому, как Гарри обращался со своим хай-тек-зонтом, вряд ли он вешал Эггзи лапшу на уши.

Куда чаще это были действительно странные встречи, во время которых Эггзи узнал, как правильно пить мартини, сервировать стол, носить обувь («Оксфорды, но не броги. Я помню, Гарри») и костюмы. С учётом того, в какой среде он теперь вертелся — это были весьма полезные знания.

Самое обидное, что Эггзи чертовски привык к Гарри со всеми его аристократичными замашками, и если бы он не был так заёбан, то решил бы, что по уши втрескался в этого ухоженного бриташку. А это было бы совсем уж полным извращением, с учётом того, сколько последнему уже стукнуло лет.

— Эггзи, ты не слушаешь, — с укором сказал Гарри, замечая, что Эггзи смотрит в одну точку перед собой, явно что-то обдумывая. — У тебя разве нет сегодня семинара?

— Твою мать, — Эггзи шлёпнул себя раскрытой ладонью по лбу, сбивая кепку назад. — Совсем забыл про грёбаного Куинса. Мне пора, приятно было встретиться, Гарри.

— Делаешь успехи, Эггзи, — мягко улыбнувшись, сказал Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как тот суматошно собирается. — Но можно и лучше.

Эггзи только махнул рукой на замечания о своих манерах. Он настолько привык к ним, что уже даже не обращал внимания. Если быть честным самим с собой, Эггзи безумно любил эти подколки со стороны Гарри.

Выходя из ателье, он резко затормозил, едва не вписавшись в какую-то красотку. С другой стороны, кто бы на его месте не тормознул, если учесть, что у этой красотки ноги заканчивались протезами. И, что удивительно, Эггзи действительно думал о том, как же ей это шло.

— Газель, пропусти парня, — раздалось из-за её спины. — И не нужно убивать его взглядом, он просто куда-то торопился и не заметил тебя.

Мужчина отошёл в сторону, и Эггзи наконец увидел обладателя довольно специфического говора. Похоже, американец. Парочка была колоритная: красотка с протезами вместо ног и шепелявящий ниггер неопределённого возраста — но явно в отцы Эггзи бы сгодился — косящий под рэпера.

— Извините, — бросил Эггзи, решив, что хамить клиентам Гарри будет совсем уж неудачной идей, и, вцепившись в поручень лестницы, перемахнул через него, спрыгивая прямо в клумбу.

Он торопился и сделал это, не подумав, решив не ждать, пока ему освободят дорогу. Уходить обратно или неловко толкаться около двери не хотелось. Запоздало в голову пришла мысль, что помятые цветы не особо порадуют Гарри, да и вообще прыгать полоумным кроликом перед незнакомыми людьми — явно тоже не признак джентльмена.

Но так как было уже поздно что-то менять, он перешагнул заборчик и подбежал к дороге. Оглядевшись и не найдя свободного места между ближайшими машинами, чтобы протиснуться и перебежать на ту сторону, он подскочил к дорожному знаку и, схватившись за удерживающий его шест, перемахнул через капот одной из машин.

«Как их владельцы только собирались выезжать отсюда?» — подумал Эггзи, пересекая дорогу. — «Ещё интереснее, как они только сумели так припарковаться?»

Эггзи уже бежал вниз по улице, когда какое-то внутреннее чутьё заставило его повернуться. Колоритная парочка так и не вошла в магазин, а стояла у лестницы, что-то оживлённо обсуждая. Мужик жестикулировал и указывал пальцем в его сторону.

Эггзи понадеялся, что они не будут жаловаться на него Гарри. В конце концов, не голый же зад он им показал. Подумаешь — сиганул в клумбу.

Через неделю Газель появилась около главного входа в Университетский колледж Лондона. Вся в чёрном, с опасным блеском в глазах и какой-то леденящей кровь улыбкой на губах, она сначала кивнула Эггзи, а затем так осмотрела Рокси с ног до головы, что та, не выдержав, вопросительно приподняла брови.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Анвин, — Газель перевела взгляд на Эггзи, полностью проигнорировав Рокс. — Я ассистентка Ричмонда Валентайна. Вы встречались около ателье «Кингсмен». У мистера Валентайна есть к вам деловое предложение.

**За месяц до этого**

Эггзи стоял перед зеркалом и репетировал речь для Гарри. Он сам не понимал, как докатился до такой жизни, в которой должен был репетировать свой разговор с человеком. Святой Иисус, он не делал такого даже тогда, когда ему было тринадцать, и он собирался пригласить Дороти на свиданку. А ведь она ему так нравилась, была школьной красоткой на три года старше него. Все парни хотели получить Дороти, и только Эггзи рискнул — и получил.

Сравнение было так себе, но заставило Эггзи усмехнуться своим мыслям и попробовать ещё раз.

— Гарри, я нашёл новую работу в клубе, — начал Эггзи, смотря себе в глаза. — И за это очень прилично платят. И я думаю, что ты понимаешь…

Покачав головой, он резко отошёл от зеркала. Врезавшись в угол стола, Эггзи чертыхнулся. Как же всё это было глупо. Он взлохматил волосы, а затем чересчур драматично упал на кровать и начал разглядывать потолок.

Гарри установил для него ряд правил, одним из которых был запрет заключать долгосрочные контракты на работах, не связанных с его обучением, потому что это могло позже всплыть в вопросах опеки над Дэйзи. Работа в клубе явно была не тем фактом его биографии, который мог бы продемонстрировать, что он лучше справится с ролью родителя, чем мама и папа Дэйзи.

Но Эггзи всё продумал, и ему казалось, что его план выглядит весьма достойно. Новая работа должна была стать хорошей возможностью погасить кредит за первый год обучения и начать откладывать на свою квартиру. С его постоянными подработками везде, где только можно, он имел все шансы вскоре совсем забыть, что такое сон.

Да и договор не был совсем безнадежным, но Эггзи всё равно был уверен, что Гарри этого не одобрит. А ведь Валентайн предложил оформить контракт на вакансию «организатор торжественных мероприятий», хотя де-факто этим занимались он сам и Газель.

Это звучало куда лучше, чем «танцор на шесте». По-любому, танцевать на шесте — это не по-джентельменски. А для бюрократов из опеки и вовсе будет равнозначно проституции или продаже наркотиков.

Вот тебе и военная подготовка, и гимнастика, и успехи в дискуссионном клубе в средней школе.

— Нет, Эггзи, — насмешливо передразнивал он манеру Харта говорить, — джентльмену не стоит застёгивать последнюю пуговицу на своём пиджаке, но это не значит, что ему следует вертеться в одних трусах перед толпой зевак.

Эггзи выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. После десяти минут тишины и обдумывания идиотизма сложившейся ситуации, ему начало казаться, что дело не только в боязни запрета пойти работать к Валентайну на работу, но и в возможной перемене отношения Гарри к нему. Эггзи не хотелось быть в его глазах неудачником, ему действительно важно было доказать, что он не безнадёжен.

И он был уверен, что Гарри скорее заплатит за учёбу Эггзи сам, чем позволит ему эти танцы.

А это был плохой вариант. Как бы Эггзи ни доверял и ни восхищался Хартом, в котором, казалось, было больше загадок, чем во вселенной, но денег брать у него не хотел. То ли это была гордость, то ли разум, наученный горьким опытом. Только возьми у кого-то денег просто так — тебя потом поимеют вдвойне.

В кармане зажужжал телефон, вырывая Эггзи из тяжёлых мыслей.

— Я вернулся из Стамбула, — вместо приветствия сказал Гарри. — Я слышал, что ты хотел со мной поговорить.

Эггзи прикрыл глаза. Чёртов вездесущий Гарри грёбаный Харт, подогревающий паранойю. Словно он попал в сериал «В поле зрения». Глупо было даже надеяться, что что-то укроется от Гарри.

— Надеюсь, ты слышал это от кого-то другого, а не прослушивал меня, — с улыбкой сказал Эггзи, а затем покачал головой.

Ему казалось, или он действительно начал скатываться в банальный флирт?

На том конце линии хмыкнули, видимо, подумав о том же самом или близко к этому, но Гарри так ничего и не ответил. Эггзи не знал, как он понял, что Гарри чертовски устал. «В его-то годы совсем не удивительно», — что-то мелочно мстительное пронеслось в голове, заставляя криво усмехнуться.

— Я решил устроиться на работу к Ричмонду Валентайну, — уверенно заговорил Эггзи, стараясь не выдать себя. — Познакомился с ним и его помощницей около ателье. Вместо кучи подработок решил устроиться на одну более постоянную. Оплачивать будут хорошо.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Гарри чем-то шуршал, затем послышался скрип двери, а после и вовсе звонкий стук.

— И в чём подвох? — спросил Гарри, после того, как, судя по звукам, устроился в кресле. — Ты бы не стал интересоваться моим мнением, если бы его не было.

— Нужно заключить договор трудового найма сроком в год, — Эггзи задумчиво разглядывал свой большой палец, выглядывающий из дырки на носке. — Это их железное правило. Буду организатором всяких вакханалий. Валентайн сказал, что у меня язык хорошо подвешен. 

— Хорошо, — неожиданно спокойно сказал Гарри, не задавая лишних вопросов. — Как прошёл твой день, Эггзи?

Эггзи удивлённо приподнял брови. В конце концов, он ожидал, что будет сложнее, и теперь был несколько сбит с толку лёгкой победой и неожиданным вопросом от Гарри.

В голове сразу начали копошиться совершенно неуместные мысли про прослушивающие устройства, которыми мог нашпиговать его квартиру Харт. И что он мог услышать, если бы действительно его прослушивал.

Эггзи вспомнил, как быстро дрочил себе с утра и какие проклятья выстанывал в ванной, поминая Её Величество, мать Иисуса и самого Харта.

— Лучше, чем обычно, Гарри, — весело сказал Эггзи, стараясь не засмеяться. — Куда лучше, чем обычно.

Он мог представить себе лицо Харта, узнай тот, что Эггзи на него реально запал. Он не питал иллюзий, что мог бы заинтересовать Гарри в этом плане. Эггзи даже не был уверен насчёт его ориентации. Просто весь Гарри был где-то на ступень выше, куда только ещё предстояло забраться — но теперь это хотя бы казалось возможным.

Скомкано попрощавшись с Гарри, Эггзи быстро собрал вещи для тренировки. Было без десяти десять вечера, но он надеялся, что ещё час успеет позаниматься в зале с шестами. Ему нужно было тренировать свои номера.

— Тяни носок, даже моя бабушка смогла бы лучше, — Эггзи уже слышал в своей голове крики Газель, явно пересмотревшей американских фильмов о регби. — Даже инвалид без ног сделал бы грациознее.

Эггзи покачал головой, схватив ключи с крючка в коридоре. С чувством юмора у Валентайна и его помощницы было либо очень плохо, либо очень хорошо — он пока не разобрался, но смеялся каждый раз.

**Сейчас**

День начался с того, что Эггзи нарушил негласное правило не возвращаться домой. Но он не мог пропустить день рождения Дэйзи. Просто не мог, и это единственное объяснение той тупости, что он совершил.

Эггзи хотел лишь передать подарок, пока Дина нет дома. Подарок он передал, но был так счастлив встретиться со своей малышкой и ма, что напрочь забыл про время, поэтому попался прямо у дверей своей старой квартиры дружкам Дина, которые в этот раз оказались расторопнее, чем прежде. Но он всё равно успел смыться, всего лишь получив в глаз от Бульдога, и то скорее напоровшись лицом на его кулак в попытке увернуться от других придурков.

Эггзи честно думал, что на этом небеса исчерпали потоки неприятностей на сегодня. Но, видимо, оно решило отыграться за все хорошие дни последних месяцев разом.

Застыв в планке, Эггзи настойчиво просил себя успокоиться, рассматривая крепления шеста под потолком: его ноги и спина были напряжены так, что зубы сводило. Повиснуть на одной руке в идеально горизонтальном положении, будто лежишь на ровном полу — не так уж и просто. Особенно, если начинаешь нервничать так сильно, что потеют руки.

Всё стремительно выходило из-под контроля. Все до единой мышцы под кожей были напряжены, и любой в клубе мог видеть это. И каждый заметит, если у Эггзи нарисуется стояк.

Он сосредоточился на саднящей скуле, чтобы отвлечься, и начал перебирать ногами, будто шёл по воздуху. Со стороны должно было смотреться эффектно. На мгновение Эггзи показалось, что с крыльев на его ногах сыпятся блёстки, как та пресловутая гейская пыль. Эггзи подумал, что убьёт Валентайна, если это действительно так, и пидорские крылья ещё и блёсткоточат. 

Кровь в ушах билась в такт музыке. Эггзи «шёл по воздуху», а потом резко вытянул руку, до этого плотно прижатую к телу, и перехватил ей шест, чтобы, согнувшись, опасно повиснуть в воздухе. «Тяни носок!» — в голове раздались крики Газель, которой впору было тренировать для регби балерин.

Эггзи подчинился и до предела вытянул ноги, обнажая, как казалось, каждую мышцу для чужого взгляда. Хотя Эггзи знал, какого чёрта на сегодняшнем выступлении выкладывается на все двести, так что даже в его голове кричит разозлённая Газель.

Он резко отпустил шест, переворачиваясь в воздухе, описывая идеальный круг вытянутыми носками, и вновь обхватил его обеими руками, чтобы закончить связку.

Он расставил ноги и быстро менял руки, чтобы забраться по шесту наверх, двигаясь по кругу. Со стороны выглядело эффектно, словно он без труда летит вверх, и он знал это. У Газель такое выходило особенно круто.

Эггзи пару раз предлагал Газель сделать номер супермэна и напялить красный плащ, но она отвечала, что такое уже было.

Остановившись почти под потолком зала, он уперся ногами в шест, вытянув руки и не размыкая их, продолжая держаться. Про себя он считал, прислушиваясь к нарастающей, звучащей всё громче музыке, и когда неожиданно наступила пауза, он резко оттолкнулся от шеста, отпуская его.

Мир замер. Время будто остановилось. Музыка стихла, подвыпившие посетители испуганно застыли, а Эггзи, не открывая глаз, сделал сальто назад. Как только его стопы ударились о пол сцены, музыка снова загрохотала, переходя на низкий бас. Зал наполнился криками.

Эггзи горел от смеси стыда, желания и восторга. Он чувствовал взгляд Гарри, он видел, что тот продолжает неотрывно смотреть на него. Это мешало ему выступать. Эггзи определённо знал, что значит взгляд Гарри, хотя это было необъяснимо: мысли-то читать он не умел.

Эггзи знал, что это не недовольство, а то, чего так хотел он сам, но даже не задумывался над возможностью воплощения в реальности.

Он поднял с пола трость и подошёл ко второму шесту. Следующим в номере был шпагат на вису, и почему-то раньше этот трюк не казался Эггзи таким развратным, как сейчас. Эггзи бросил взгляд в сторону Гарри и даже отсюда, ослеплённый светом софитов, он видел блеск глаз Харта.

Он будоражил кровь и пугал тем, что теперь они уже точно не смогли бы общаться, как раньше. Эггзи подпрыгнул и перехватил шест одной рукой, так же легко, как и всегда, словно растеряв в один миг все сомнения.

В конце концов, он привык жить так, чтобы сразу, с разбега и со скалы: либо полетишь, либо расшибёшься. О последствиях можно было подумать и позже.

**Часть II. Гарри**

**Сейчас**

Единственное, что ясно понимал Гарри: все его планы катились в гости к чертям прямиком в Ад. А ведь у него были просто отличные планы на пару лет вперёд! В них он: отдавал долг Ли Анвину (который Гарри действительно хотел отдать), занимал место Артура и предлагал отличного кандидата на освободившееся место Галахада. Что бы там ни думали Мерлин и Артур о его выборе кандидатов, Эггзи отлично вписался бы в жизнь Кингсмен. Он стал бы свежим глотком воздуха в их застоявшейся шпионской жизни, отстающей от течения времени хоть и не технически, но идейно. 

Эггзи был смышлёным, не скованным рамками консервативных взглядов, колким на язык, сильным и гибким. О, господи, каким же гибким он был. Гарри сдвинулся вперёд в своём кресле, потому что сидеть стало весьма затруднительно. Казалось, что с ним такого не случалось уже лет сто, и всё могло выйти весьма неловко для его возраста, если бы хоть кому-то вокруг было до него дело. Он с нажимом провёл кулаком по внешней стороне бедра, чтобы как-то привести себя в чувство. Впрочем, Гарри уже мало волновало мнение окружающих его подвыпивших людей. 

Все взгляды были прикованы к Эггзи, «летающему» между шестами на сцене. Гарри и раньше имел все основания полагать, что у Эггзи отличная физическая подготовка и весьма... Эстетичное телосложение, но теперь он имел счастье в этом убедиться. Чтобы отвлечься, Гарри краем глаза наблюдал за тем, как девушка в красном платье, стоящая у барной стойки, прижимала сцепленные в замок руки к низу живота, нервно дёргая ткань кончиками пальцев где-то у себя между ног, когда смотрела на сцену. Гарри сейчас понимал её, как никто другой в этом зале. 

Всё-таки у Гарри был отличный план на пару лет вперёд, чёрт возьми. План, в котором он не собирался нарушать сложившуюся между ним и Эггзи субординацию. Да, Гарри видел восторженные взгляды — порой он возвращал их, смотря на Эггзи точно так же. Однако, это не выходило за рамки дозволенного, как он считал. 

Гарри списывал эти «невербальные контакты» на ученическое восхищение Эггзи (в своё время и сам Гарри чуть не поддался очарованию собственного наставника) и на свой возраст, в котором многих снова неожиданно тянуло на неоднозначные приключения. 

Эггзи развёл ноги в шпагате, цепляясь рукой за шест: одна нога упиралась ступнёй в гладкую поверхность пилона, а вторая чуть под углом была вытянута вверх. Гарри удивлённо покачал головой, вынужденный вернуться взглядом к сцене. Бороться с желанием смотреть дальше уже не было сил. 

Всё выступление выглядело так легко, будто и вовсе не вызывало каких-то затруднений у Эггзи. Он парил над разгорячённой толпой в клубе. Гарри продвинулся ещё немного вперед. Позволив себе такое недостойное джентльмена малодушие — поёрзать, пока на него никто не смотрит — Гарри больно прикусил нижнюю губу. 

Для выступления Эггзи брился: грудь, подмышки, живот — и теперь его тело блестело в отблесках софитов, гладкое, словно с обложки какого-нибудь новомодного журнала, которые мистер Харт давно уже не читал просто для удовольствия. 

Гарри облизнул прикушенную губу и коротко выдохнул, когда этот чёртов «Гермес» выполнял планку на локте, демонстрируя все изгибы напряжённых мышц, а затем снова резко сделал сальто назад откуда-то из-под потолка. Эггзи раскраснелся, дышал тяжело и часто — он выглядел возбуждённым и слишком голым, поэтому даже тот факт, что он закончил выступление, не спасал Гарри от того шквала эмоций, которыё на него обрушился. 

Всё, что хотел сказать Гарри по поводу неоправданного риска Эггзи (ведь среди посетителей клуба могли быть и студенты его колледжа), как-то слишком быстро забылось за разглядыванием его влажной кожи, сокращающихся мышц и засранских улыбочек в сторону публики. 

Мистер Харт был настоящим джентльменом, чёрт подери, поэтому он собрал последние крохи самообладания, усмирив не на шутку разыгравшееся либидо, и покинул клуб, решив не дожидаться Эггзи. Он был уверен, что тот быстро переоделся и выскочил в танцующую в ожидании выступления Газель толпу.

**Месяц спустя**

Гарри не пропускал ни одного представления Эггзи. 

«Как по-взрослому», — говорил себе Гарри — уважаемый портной мистер Харт, опытный агент достойнейшей из спецслужб, агент Галахад. Прошло двадцать восемь дней с того момента, как Гарри впервые появился в клубе, чтобы поговорить с Эггзи. 

Двадцать восемь дней, как они с подачи Гарри старательно делали вид, что ничего не изменилось в их отношениях. Вежливо игнорировали факт его пятничных посещений клуба.

Это абсолютно не помогало. Гарри сделал жест рукой, подзывая официанта. Тот услужливо поставил перед ним поднос с бургером и бокалом вина, говоря: «За счёт заведения. Мистер Валентайн передаёт таким образом своё приветствие новому постоянному клиенту нашего клуба». Харт слегка поморщился — американскую еду он не любил, но отказаться было бы опрометчиво: Валентайн слыл вспыльчивым и крайне обидчивым человеком, поэтому Харт вежливо кивнул, зная, что владелец клуба следит за ним, облокотившись на барную стойку.

В этот раз первым было выступление Газель. Гарри наслаждался по-настоящему отменным вином — Шато Шеваль Блан девяносто третьего. Когда всё шло хорошо, Валентайн не скупился на перспективных постоянных клиентов — об этом знали все. 

Газель, представленная Ричмондом с особенной гордостью в голосе, на шесте выглядела как очень опасный ниндзя-убийца, словно сошедший с экрана телевизора. Её ноги разрезали воздух с яростным свистом, настолько громким, что он перекрывал музыку и восхищённые крики толпы.

Гарри как раз заказывал себе второй бокал (Каберне совиньон, Шато Марго две тысячи шестого) к бургеру, который он всё ещё не доел, когда Валентайн объявил выступление Эггзи.

Сегодня тот изображал из себя американского парня времён Элвиса: слишком узкие штаны для выступления, которые на первый взгляд казались джинсами, задорная укладка в попытке имитировать кок, весьма облегающая чёрная футболка и кеды. Гарри смотрел на ноги Эггзи, на его растяжку и чувствовал ткань его «джинсов» своими руками. 

Ладони Гарри горели, дыхание сбивалось. Это было уже четвертое выступление, которое посетил Харт, но он всё ещё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, какое действие на него оказывал Эггзи на сцене. Гарри ощущал себя наркоманом: он знал, что не должен был приходить, но и не приходить не мог. 

Эггзи вытянулся вдоль шеста, держась за него, казалось, только с помощью магии, окружавшей его тело. Он улыбался и смотрел в сторону Гарри, хотя тот мог бы поспорить, что из-за освещения тот его не видел.

Три дня назад за «круглым столом» Артур объявил о кончине агента Ланселота. Гарри выдохнул, переключившись на воспоминание об известии о смерти одного из лучших агентов. Эггзи продолжал парить, а Харт отстранёно размышлял о том, что через две недели ему было необходимо представить Артуру кандидата.

Гарри не мог позволить себе этого. Незаметно осмотревшись, он запустил руку в карман фирменных брюк — ей-богу, как мальчишка на первом стриптизе — и провёл рукой вдоль члена. Если бы он сейчас представил Эггзи как кандидата, то многое в их жизни изменилось бы. Эггзи как минимум несколько месяцев не смог бы посещать занятия в колледже, что отдалило бы его от мечты о нормальной жизни для своей семьи. Чем это грозило для самого Гарри, тот предпочитал не задумываться: видеть Эггзи почти каждый день — это было уже слишком. 

Криво усмехнувшись, Харт вспомнил «любимое» испытание Кингсмен. В своё время он был весьма уязвлён, когда очнулся голым в Мехико с одной лишь установкой — за сутки добраться домой. Гарри мог бы поспорить, что Эггзи справился бы за двенадцать часов, не приложив при этом особых усилий. Жаль, что от этого испытания давно отказались. 

Эггзи спрыгнул с одного шеста, сделав головокружительный мостик, а затем встал на руки, опираясь ногами на другой шест. Он продолжал улыбаться. Гарри становилось всё жарче, и он потянул узел галстука вниз. Он чёртов престарелый мазохист, если продолжает всё это.

В какой-то момент, когда Эггзи разводил ноги в очередном трюке, заставляющем ткань его «джинсов» обтягивать задницу особенно выгодно, Гарри понял, что окончательно впал в зависимость от Эггзи: Харту нравилось с ним говорить, смотреть на него и невыносимо хотелось его трогать. 

Гарри понял, что не будет противиться новой работе Эггзи, чем бы она ни грозила — в конце концов, Её Величество кое-что задолжала Харту, а значит, в крайнем случае они смогут решить вопрос об опеке над Дэйзи.

Теперь Гарри не хотел, чтобы Эггзи согласился претендовать на место Ланселота. Он должен был сказать Эггзи об этой перемене, но не мог. Старый кретин. Гарри сокрушённо выдохнул, наплевав на свой статус. Эггзи на сцене под смех посетительниц клуба, показушно виляя задом в такт музыке, стягивал с себя футболку. Та чёрной кометой улетела со сцены. Кажется, какая-то озабоченная сразу стащила её.

**Ещё неделю спустя**

Они сидели в небольшом кафе недалеко от колледжа Эггзи. Гарри пил кофе (Колумбия сьюпремо), который в это утро был на удивление горьким на вкус и удовольствия не приносил. Эггзи с нечитаемым выражением лица разглядывал снующих прохожих. Пару минут назад он флиртовал, улыбался и задиристо рассказывал про случай, произошедший с ним на лекции профессора Куинса. Гарри всё забывал спросить, какой же тот предмет преподавал — Эггзи вспоминал его слишком часто. 

— Ты не выглядишь воодушевлённым идеей отправить меня сейчас на испытания, — неожиданно подал голос Эггзи, сводя брови.

Гарри отставил чашку с кофе, который уже всё равно невозможно было пить в таком настроении. Он думал, что его не так легко прочитать, а Эггзи это удалось за пару минут. 

Эггзи вообще слишком много удавалось из того, чего Гарри от него не ожидал. И это настораживало.

— Я думал о том, — Харт сложил сцепленные в замок ладони на колено и чуть наклонил голову, — что тебе придётся на время отказаться от колледжа. 

Эггзи кивнул будто бы сам себе, а потом резко подвинулся ближе к столику, оперся на столешницу одной рукой и внимательно посмотрел Гарри в глаза, чуть выдвинув подбородок вперёд. Вид у него был уличный. С таким обычно собираются выбивать дурь из задолжавших придурков. 

Гарри приподнял бровь, ожидая того, что скажет Эггзи. С субординацией у них изначально складывалось не очень. Кому-нибудь другому Харт точно не позволил бы себя так вести. 

— У нас ведь ничего не получится, если я сейчас стану агентом, ведь так? — Эггзи выдохнул и вмиг растерял весь свой пыл.

Гарри мог бы сделать вид, что не понял, о чём говорил Эггзи. Он должен был, но пальцы покалывало от глупого желания провести по заострившемуся лицу Эггзи в каком-то нелепом утешающем жесте. Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. 

Что-то внутри него оборвалось. В конце концов, он знал, как всё сложится. Эггзи был амбициозным, отлично просчитывал все варианты, любил приключения и рисковать. Он хотел всего добиться сам, и пока успешно шёл к этому. А главное, сейчас он был свободнее, чем когда бы то ни было. 

— Рокси ведь тоже одна из кандидатов, да? — неожиданно спросил Эггзи. — Роксана Мортон? 

— Каждый из агентов представляет своего кандидата в первый день испытаний. — Гарри выглядел по-настоящему удивлённым — С чего ты так решил? 

Эггзи откинулся на стуле и засмеялся. Коротко, хрипло и как-то нехорошо. Он постучал пальцами по столешнице, а затем протянул руку, чтобы забрать чашку Гарри, сказав: «Всё равно ты не хочешь это, а мне ещё на занятиях сидеть», и не поморщившись допил остатки кофе.

— Она неожиданно берёт академический, — спустя какое-то время подал голос Эггзи. — И это-то заучка Рокс. Говорит, что ей предстоит пройти испытания в очень перспективную организацию, хотя до практики её, как и меня, не допустят ещё как минимум вечность. И я знаю, что она дерётся, как грёбаный шаолиньский монах, а её дядя, похоже, работает в разведке, судя по тому, как она уклончиво отвечает. Может, это моё воображение.

Гарри ничего не сказал в ответ. Да и что тут можно было сказать? В чём-то Эггзи был прав, потому что Мортон действительно была родственницей одного из агентов. 

Гарри наклонил голову, обдумывая, что же сказать. Не к месту вспомнился Ланселот и его любовь к пошлым шуткам, хорошему виски и клетчатым костюмам. Семнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, когда погиб последний агент Кингсмен. Уганда, смерть от очереди из ствола одного из озверевших боевиков. 

— Мне нужно взвесить все за и против, ведь так? — Эггзи снова уставился в окно, будто там происходило что-то действительно стоящее. 

Гарри кивнул. Эггзи в самом деле стоило подумать над своим будущим. И Харту бы радоваться, но он такой эгоист. 

— У меня завтра тренировка, — сказал Эггзи своему отражению в окне. — Зал будет весь вечер свободен. — Мне пора, — добавил он, коротко улыбнувшись и вставая со своего места.

Он бросил пару купюр на стол, чтобы оплатить свой завтрак, словно эти бумажки обжигали его пальцы. Полминуты спустя Гарри наблюдал за тем, как Эггзи бежал вниз по улице, резво перепрыгивая через ограждения, чтобы сократить путь. Кажется, Эггзи был действительно близок к тому, чтобы разучиться ходить, как подобает.

**На следующий день**

Гарри открыл дверь тренировочного зала с непривычным замиранием сердца. А ведь ему казалось, что он ко всему привык за годы службы в Кингсмен. Он вообще не должен был приходить.

Эггзи упирался руками в пол. Съехавшая футболка складками закрывала лицо. Одна нога пальцами касалась шеста, вторая — пола. Он выглядел таким открытым и в то же время недоступным, что Гарри на мгновение пришлось прикрыть глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Всё неожиданно оказалось труднее, чем он предполагал. 

Гарри открыл глаза и уверенно сделал пару размашистых шагов в сторону Эггзи, чтобы остановиться примерно в пяти футах от него.

Эггзи увидел его в зеркалах, занимающих всю противоположную стену, а возможно и просто почувствовал присутствие Гарри. Как только тот остановился, Эггзи плавно выгнулся, отталкиваясь руками от пола, и, перевернувшись, встал прямо напротив него так, что свободного расстояния между ними оставалось всего пара дюймов. 

Гарри почти чувствовал чужое дыхание на своих губах, и ему стоило большого труда не приоткрыть рот и не потянуться навстречу. Это было бы совсем глупо в его возрасте, при его положении, его стаже в профессии… «А, к чёрту всё», — решил Харт. 

— Не думал, что ты в самом деле придёшь, — слишком хрипло сказал Эггзи, чуть склоняя голову набок и словно точно улавливая перемену в настроении Гарри. 

— Я должен узнать, что ты решил, — тот медленно кивнул, заставляя себя не обращать внимания на частое дыхание Эггзи, вызывающее однозначные ассоциации. 

Повисла напряжённая пауза. Эггзи потемневшими глазами продолжал внимательно глядеть на Гарри. Его тренировка явно проходила в интенсивном режиме, таким затраханным он выглядел. Харт старался не смотреть на разводы пота на футболке Эггзи, часто дергающийся кадык и его блестящие в искусственном свете галогенных ламп губы. 

Эггзи, словно по щелчку, подался корпусом вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними. «Что ты делаешь, глупый мальчишка», — хотел было сказать Гарри, но не сказал. То ли не хотел напоминать про разницу в возрасте, то ли окончательно отпустил себя. Горячие губы Эггзи прижались к его рту, а пальцы болезненно впились в шею, сминая воротничок рубашки. 

Эггзи целовался так, будто это была драка: ни намёка на нежность, только ровный острый ряд зубов, грозящий вот-вот и поранить, вгрызться в плоть.

Гарри всё ещё уговаривал себя, что не мог позволить себе быть легкомысленным, не мог поддаться этому искушению. В конце концов, не так он собирался отплатить Ли свой долг. И уж точно он не планировал трахать его сына.

Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Гарри углубил поцелуй, беря лицо Эггзи в ладони. Чувствуя его горячие щёки, задевая кончиками пальцев контрастно холодные мочки ушей. Гарри сам не заметил, что оттеснил их к шесту, с которым до этого тренировался Эггзи.

Эггзи выдохнул, отпуская Гарри и подняв вытянутые руки, уцепился ими за шест. Харт не сразу уловил, что тот творит, пока Эггзи не закинул ноги на его бёдра, притянув ближе к себе. Гарри посетовал на свою внезапно отказавшую реакцию агента, но быстро забыл об этом, запустив ладони под мятую футболку Эггзи.

В действительности всё происходящее было ребячеством — не более того. Они оба ещё пожалеют об этом. Эггзи разочаруется в принятом решении, Гарри будет корить себя за непрофессионализм, но это будет когда-то в будущем, а не сейчас. И Харт окончательно сдался.

Он водил руками по горячему подтянутому животу, ощущая испарину на пальцах. Гарри вдыхал пряный запах Эггзи и терялся во вкусе его рта, отдающего жвачкой с ментолом. Подхватив Эггзи под ягодицы, он с восторгом проводил руками по его пояснице, заднице и бёдрам — как давно мечтал. Краем глаза Гарри видел их отражение в студийных зеркалах: свою растрёпанную причёску и напряжённую спину Эггзи, всё ещё продолжающего удерживать собственный вес на вытянутых руках.

— Наконец-то, — хрипло выдохнул Эггзи и освободил бёдра Гарри из захвата своих ног.

Гарри на одних инстинктах сделал пару шагов назад. Эггзи с шальной улыбкой вытянул ноги вперёд, и Гарри без лишних церемоний стянул с него спортивные штаны, не упуская возможности огладить оголённые ноги.

— Там есть комната отдыха с диваном, — Эггзи наконец отпустил шест и встал на ноги, чтобы сразу же подойти к Гарри и начать развязывать его галстук, расстёгивать пиджак и рубашку.

Казалось, что он делал это всё одновременно: снимал одежду, тянул Гарри в сторону комнаты отдыха и целовал. Харт только и мог подхватывать на ходу свои слетающие вещи. Даже в состоянии полнейшего безумия, он всё ещё был портным — и не мог позволить превратить свой пиджак в половую тряпку.

Эггзи словно слышал его мысли, потому что смеялся прямо в губы Гарри в этот момент. Хрипло и не совсем весело, скорее даже нервно. Он пинком, не глядя, открыл дверь и настойчиво потащил Гарри к дивану. Толкнув Харта на него, он быстро забрался на его колени сверху.

— Никаких шуток про стриптизёрш, — неожиданно сказал Эггзи, прежде чем прикусить мочку уха Гарри, вызвав тихий стон.

— Даже не думал об этом, Эггзи, — отозвался он, проводя языком от основания подставленной шеи до челюсти.

Гарри вообще ни о чём не думал, запретив себе это. Сегодня он не был ни джентльменом, ни агентом Кингсмен. Сегодня он был нездоровым эгоистом, проводящим руками по обнажённой заднице Эггзи. Он даже не заметил, как тот успел снять с себя белье.

Эггзи неуклюже расстёгивал брюки Гарри, путаясь в собственных пальцах, ремне и двигая бедрами в такт одному ему слышимой музыке. Всё это должно было выглядеть нелепо, но не выглядело. Его горячий член задевал живот Гарри при каждом движении бёдер вперёд, а тот мог только гладить плечи Эггзи и наблюдать за тем, как он двигался.

Гарри потянулся за очередным поцелуем, и неожиданно тяжесть тела Эггзи исчезла с колен. Через мгновение вопиюще голый Эггзи поочерёдно стаскивал с Гарри его оксфорды, носки, брюки и бельё. На какую-то долю секунды Харта посетила брезгливая мысль, когда его голая задница соприкоснулась с едва потёртой обивкой дивана, но тут же исчезла.

Эггзи поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра Гарри, а затем широко провёл языком по вставшему члену, поймав головку губами. Поистине, это было самое развратное из того, что доводилось видеть Харту за всю его жизнь, а видел он немало. Эггзи сосал осторожно, с закрытыми глазами, спрятав острые зубы, но сильно, сжимая основание члена Гарри в кулак одной руки. Он делал это с таким удовлетворённым выражением лица, что у Гарри сводило челюсть от желания громко выругаться и застонать одновременно. Эггзи упёрся кончиком языка под уздечку, и Гарри потянул его за волосы наверх, сильнее взлохмачивая их, иначе всё грозило кончиться слишком рано.

Эггзи выпустил член изо рта, напоследок ещё раз проведя языком от основания до головки, и открыл глаза. У Гарри перехватило дыхание от его взгляда снизу вверх. Он резко потянул Эггзи на себя, переворачиваясь вместе с ним. Диван обиженно скрипнул — Джеймс Брукман бы остался недоволен таким отношением к своему бренду — под их весом. Плевать все хотели на Джеймса Брукмана.

Эггзи закинул ногу на спинку дивана, и теперь Гарри лежал между его разведённых ног, придавив сверху и точно прижимаясь своим членом к его члену. Эггзи улыбался так, словно раскрыл мировой заговор, а заодно спас мир и принцессу, убив дракона. Он медленно двигал бёдрами вперёд-назад, имитируя ленивый трах. Надолго Гарри определённо бы не хватило.

Краем глаза Гарри заметил что-то блестящее в руках Эггзи и через секунду понял, что тот откуда-то добыл упаковку смазки и презерватив. «Готовился», — успела мелькнуть последняя связная мысль в голове Гарри.

— Ловкость рук, — довольно оскалился Эггзи.

Это могло бы выглядеть эффектно, если бы Эггзи не был таким растрёпанным, его голос не хрипел так откровенно, а его член не пачкал бы своей смазкой живот и бёдра Гарри. Упаковка прыгала в его пальцах, и Гарри, как истинный джентльмен, забрал её, чтобы открыть самостоятельно.

Эггзи выгнулся на диване, приподнимаясь на лопатках и шире разводя ноги, как только скользкие пальцы погладили его между ягодиц. Пластичность его тела и легкость движений поражала не меньше, чем на выступлении. Напряжённые мышцы завораживали, демонстрация отменной растяжки вызывала каскад не поддающихся описанию реакций: страсть, похоть, восхищение и неуместная нежность. Откуда она, чёрт возьми?

Гарри погладил кожу вокруг ануса и резко ввёл один палец. Эггзи недовольно поморщился, напрягаясь всем телом, а затем, выдохнув, расслабился так естественно, что где-то внутри грудной клетки жгло. Гарри наблюдал за каждым изменением на его лице, будто боясь забыть или вовсе не запомнить происходящее. Его член неприятно соприкасался с обивкой дивана, и это, пожалуй, была единственная причина, по которой Гарри всё ещё держал себя в руках и не втрахивался в Эггзи, наплевав на подготовку.

Эггзи умудрялся подмахивать бёдрами даже на таком узком пространстве, как этот чёртов диван. Гарри оставалось только поражаться его гибкости и наслаждаться ей. Погладив большим пальцем края ануса, как бы предупреждая Эггзи о дальнейших действиях — сказать не было сил, потому что слова все в раз позабылись — Гарри добавил второй палец. Его тело грозило взорваться от желания.

Было неудобно, но что-то менять в их положении казалось непосильным. Эггзи сводил брови, вцепившись одной рукой в плечо Гарри, а второй в неровном темпе дроча себе. Безжалостное и яркое, словно в клинике, освещение студии делало их обоих похожими на лихорадочных больных, счастливых в своей лихорадке.

Гарри повернул руку, и Эггзи вскрикнул. Затем, расслабившись после резко накатившего удовольствия, он и вовсе закинул одну ногу на плечо Харта. Тот воспринял это как сигнал.

Невесомо поцеловав Эггзи в колено, он вынул пальцы и быстро нанёс на член оставшуюся в упаковке смазку. Прижав головку члена к растянутому кольцу мышц, он посмотрел Эггзи в глаза. Тот медленно моргнул, чуть приподняв угол рта в усмешке. Даже прижатый к дивану, с членом у задницы он умудрялся быть настолько задиристым, словно победителем во всём.

Гарри выдохнул и толкнулся вперёд. Им теперь, похоже, даже не требовалось говорить, чтобы понять друг друга — хватало взглядов.

Они трахались на удивление медленно, несмотря на тот ураган, что устроили, чтобы добраться до этого, казалось, самим Богом проклятого дивана. Места на диване не хватало, и Эггзи закинул обе свои ноги на плечи Гарри, вцепившись хваткими пальцами в его шею. Его член тёрся между их телами, а горячее дыхание одного обжигало губы другого. На поцелуи дыхания уже не хватало.

Гарри низко стонал, толкаясь вперёд, чувствуя тяжесть на плечах и сокращающиеся мышцы вокруг своего члена; слушая тихие стоны и сбивчивую ругань Эггзи, в которой можно было разобрать лишь поминание имён Господа и Харта.

Гарри чувствовал, что он близок к оргазму, и не к месту вспомнил, что они забыли про презерватив. Это показалось ему такой мелочью, что он толкнулся бёдрами вперёд сильнее, вызвав у Эггзи сдавленный выдох, и прижался к его губам своими. Не целуя, но ловя его чёртовски горячее дыхание.

С трудом разжав пальцы на одном бедре Эггзи, Гарри обхватил его член и начал двигать рукой вдоль него в такт толчкам собственных бёдер. Губами он чувствовал улыбку Эггзи, и напряжение последнего месяца наконец-то нашло выход. Перед глазами Гарри резко потемнело, тело почти до боли напряглось, сокращаясь каждой мышцей, сознание, казалось, отключилось.

— Гэри, — только и смог выдохнуть он, ощущая, как кончает Эггзи пару мгновений спустя, когда зрение Гарри хоть немного прояснилось.

Эггзи излучал чистейшую эйфорию, словно обдолбался какой-то новомодной наркотой. Его ноги подрагивали, а пальцы на шее Гарри царапали кожу. С губ не сходила улыбка, на пике удовольствия походившая на насмешливую гримасу. Эггзи был прекрасен, и Гарри приподнялся, чтобы получше рассмотреть это зрелище.

Некоторое время они не двигались, а затем Эггзи уронил свои ноги по разные стороны от бёдер Гарри и потянул того на себя, заставляя улечься сверху. Было неудобно, липко и как-то неловко — что за глупое чувство в его-то годы? — но Гарри подчинился.

Они лежали так ещё какое-то время. Эггзи думал о чём-то своём, Гарри размышлял о том, что не может позволить себе представить Эггзи, как своего кандидата. Артур сразу всё пронюхает: он был вездесущ (всевидящ и всеслышащ, и только Мерлин мог оспорить его первенство в этом деле) и консервативен. Теперь у них не осталось пути назад, а это значит, что Гарри, пойдя на поводу у эмоций, загубил свой собственный план.

— У меня есть идея, — будто подслушав его мысли, сказал Эггзи. — Отличная идея, понимаешь?

**Часть III. Рокси**

**Полтора года спустя**

Рокси протискивалась через толпу в сторону столиков для привилегированных персон. Какая-то девушка попыталась стрельнуть у неё номер, но Рокси лишь вежливо отшутилась. Сегодня она была здесь не для развлечений, так что как-нибудь в другой раз.

Остановившись около столика, за которым сидел новый Артур и, судя по рассказам Эггзи, Газель, она кивнула обоим и села на предложенный стул.

— Я думала, что он теперь не работает здесь, — без приветствия бросила она, смотря на работников сцены, проверяющих что-то около шестов перед выступлением.

— Я тоже не понимаю, какого чёрта Валентайн разрешил ему работать, когда ему хочется, — ответила Газель, оглядывая Рокси оценивающим взглядом.

Будь Рокси менее подготовлена (занятия с Мерлином и Персивалем по нейролингвистическому программированию и социальной адаптации приносили свои плоды), она бы точно поёжилась под этим взглядом.

— Он решил заработать денег на день рождения Дэйзи, — подал голос новый Артур. — С тех пор, как он отвоевал опеку над сестрой, и Мишель переехала к ним, ему постоянно не хватает денег.

— Что, деньги папика он отказывается брать, да? — с усмешкой спросила Газель, а затем, вольготно закинув ногу на ногу, кивнула. — В этом он молодец.

Гарри проигнорировал шпильку в свой адрес и отпил из виски из бокала. Рокси не выдержала и закатила глаза от сложившейся картины. Друзей Эггзи выбирал себе не самых тактичных, партнёров, впрочем, тоже.

Валентайн вышел на сцену под дружные крики толпы, и Рокси заметила, как Харт напрягся, сосредотачивая всё своё внимание на сцене. Она понимающе усмехнулась. Хотя в Кингсмен не принято было распространять сплетни, но и без них всё казалось очевидным.

— И ваш любимый номер, который все так давно просили меня повторить, — вещал со сцены мистер Валентайн. — Встречайте «Гермеса»! Его полёт поразит ваше воображение.

Газель фыркнула так громко, что её, казалось, слышал весь клуб. Но, несмотря на это, хлопала она громко и даже засвистела, когда Эггзи вышел на сцену. Рокси прикрыла глаза. Что за нелепый костюм на него напялили? Она очень надеялась, что Мерлин об этом никогда не узнает.

Эггзи действительно летал над сценой. В какой-то момент Рокси поймала себя на том, что смотрит только на него и почти восхищается. О, да ладно, она была в диком восторге: даже не заметила, как испарилась Газель, убежав куда-то за Валентайном. Харт рядом с ней мял салфетку в руках, что было более чем показательно.

Когда выступление закончилось, агент Ланселот — уважаемый агент службы Кингсмен — хлопала стоя и улыбалась. На Харта она предпочла не смотреть, чтобы случайно не получить травму от его тяжёлых, многозначительных взглядов.

Спустя десять минут она перехватила Эггзи у выхода из служебных помещений. К счастью, тот переоделся из своих золотистых шорт и снял эти крылья, с которых разве что не сыпалась гейская пыль.

— Это было здорово, — сразу сказала она, так и не сдержав эмоций.

Эггзи поиграл бровями и, кивнув охраннику, утащил её в служебный коридор, видимо, чтобы пока не попадаться на глаза Харту. Дойдя до гримёрки, он открыл дверь, пропуская Рокси внутрь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, что сбор в ателье в воскресенье утром, — Эггзи кивнул ей в сторону стула, а сам, облокотившись на шкаф, наблюдал за ней.

Та легко пожала плечами, разглядывая разбросанные по гримёрке вещи Эггзи и Газель. А ведь помощница Валентайна со стороны выглядела слишком педантичной, чтобы раскидываться своими блестящими бюстами для выступлений, однако они были разбросаны везде: на спинках стульев, на дверцах шкафчиков и даже на зеркале.

— В том-то и дело, — Роски снова посмотрела на Эггзи. — С воскресенья ты официально станешь моим кандидатом, и я уже не буду иметь никакого права помогать тебе. Только наблюдать. Тем более, в штабе Мерлин следит абсолютно за всем, там не поговоришь.

Эггзи удивлённо приподнял бровь. Насколько ему было известно, хоть какая-то помощь в прохождении испытаний в Кингсмен была запрещена, а Рокси всегда безукоризненно соблюдала правила.

— Что произошло? — прищурившись, спросил Эггзи.

Рокси трагично выдохнула и округлила глаза, будто это всё объясняло. Сложив руки на коленях, она выглядела немного виноватой, но в то же время решительной.

— Помнишь, когда ты выбивал опеку над Дэйзи, я сказала тебе, что люди бывают разные, и нужно спокойнее относиться к Дину? — неожиданно издалека начала она. — Что, вроде как, такой говнюк — не повод сесть в тюрьму за убийство?

Эггзи осторожно кивнул, не зная, к чему ведёт разговор. Рокси повторила его жест, кивнув, скорее, своим мыслям. Она хотела помочь другу и себе, что в этом плохого?

— Так вот, я ошибалась. Вчера я случайно пообщалась с кандидатом прежнего Артура, — Рокси недовольно поморщилась. — И он хорош, но я более чем уверена, что я не хочу работать с этим куском надменного дерьма и придушу его в первый же день, как он станет агентом. Мне и в колледже таких придурков хватает.

Эггзи попытался представить себе человека, который мог бы настолько вывести из себя Рокси. Боясь даже заходить дальше в своих фантазиях, остановившись в голове на образе Драко Малфоя из Гарри Поттера, Эггзи продолжал смотреть на Рокс в ожидании.

— В общем, говорю один раз, но ты должен запомнить, — Рокси хлопнула себя ладонями по коленям. — Когда начнётся потоп, не забудь проверить, все ли живы. А также заранее почитай про двойное колено унитаза. Не смотри на меня так. Зеркало…

— Воу-воу, Рокси, это не спортивно, — Эггзи суетливо замахал руками, не зная, что делать. — Гарри узнает, влетит нам обоим. А что сделает Мерлин, я даже представить боюсь.

Она замолчала и посмотрела в глаза Эггзи, изображавшего уже не Гермеса, а какую-то напуганную курицу. Она молчала очень долго, будто решая жизненно важный вопрос, а потом выставила указательный палец вперёд, словно что-то для себя решив, и заговорила:

— Ладно, будь по-твоему, — Рокси недобро улыбнулась. — Но запомни одну вещь. Всего одну вещь. Потому что я знаю тебя слишком хорошо. Когда тебе скажут стрелять в пса — стреляй.


End file.
